kancollefandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Combate
Fases do Combate Para maioria dos inícios de combate, a batalha vai começar em combate diurno seguido pelo conjunto de estágios a seguir. Alguns estágios não irão ocorrer sem que certas condições sejam cumpridas. Para mapas de Evento, uma mecânica de Frota Combinada foi implementada que segue uma ordem de combate modificada Para certos nós ou eventos, o combate começa em um estágio de Combate Noturno, então procede para o Combate Diurno se certas condições forem cumpridas. Seleção de Formação Com 4 navios ou mais na frota, uma seleção de formação para a frota deve ser escolhida antes do combate. A formação selecionada afeta o dano do navio e sua taxa de acerto. Modificadores de Formação } | | style="text-align:center;" |100% | style="text-align:center;" |45% | style="text-align:center;" |100% | style="text-align:center;" |Médio | style="text-align:center;" |Alto | style="text-align:center;" |Maior | style="text-align:center;" |Baixo |- | Linha Dupla | | style="text-align:center;" |80% | style="text-align:center;" |60% | style="text-align:center;" |120% | style="text-align:center;" |AltoOrigem: [http://bs-arekore.at.webry.info/201412/article_2.html 半製造BSｱﾚｺﾚ雑記帳 / 「艦これ」砲撃命中率について・複縦陣 中間報告]'' (Dec 5, 2014). Se origens mais relevantes forem descobertas por favor adicione-as.'' | style="text-align:center;" |Médio | style="text-align:center;" |Médio | style="text-align:center;" |Médio |- | Diamante | | style="text-align:center;" |70% | style="text-align:center;" |90% | style="text-align:center;" |160% | style="text-align:center;" |Médio | style="text-align:center;" |Muito baixo | style="text-align:center;" |? | style="text-align:center;" |Alto |- | Escalonado | | style="text-align:center;" |60% | style="text-align:center;" |75% | style="text-align:center;" |100% | style="text-align:center;" |Médio | style="text-align:center;" |Baixo | style="text-align:center;" |Menor | style="text-align:center;" |Médio |- | Linha Lateral | | style="text-align:center;" |60% | style="text-align:center;" |100% | style="text-align:center;" |100% | style="text-align:center;" |Alto | style="text-align:center;" |Muito Baixo | style="text-align:center;" |Menor | style="text-align:center;" |Médio |} *O modificador de dano de superfície aplica-se a ambos bombardeio e torpedos, mas não afeta o Combate Aéreo ou ataque Anti-Submarino. *Formação diamante só pode ser selecionada como formação com 5+ navios. *'Proteção de Flagship' é a situação onde navios não-flagship protegem o flagship sendo danificados ou recebendo o ataque em seu lugar. *Linha Frontal tem o maior poder ofensivo para combate de superfície. É a escolha padrão para encontros a partir do nó da 3ª batalha para preservar poder de fogo por causa da penalidade de munição restante. *Linha Dupla é geralmente uma boa formação para frotas com BB/CV pesados. Tem um aumento significante na precisão que beneficia geralmente os carriers de baixa precisão, enquanto BB frequentemente ainda tem poder de fogo suficiente. *Diamante tem melhor modificador anti-aéreo e proteção de flagship, e é quase tão bom quanto Linha Lateral para propósitos de Anti-Sub. Uma boa alternativa quando está enfrentando frotas mixas superfície-submarino. *Linha Lateral é a melhor formação para propósitos anti-submarino. *Escalonado não foi testado extensivamente, mas deveria ser hipoteticamente uma formação defensiva para submarinos; Submarinos aproveitam-se da precisão dos torpedos serem levemente maiores quando comparados com Diamante ou Linha Lateral, ambas formações comumente defensivas. Detecção Combate Aéreo Estágio de Combate Aéreo Combate de Caças \text {Poder do Caça} = \sum^\text{Todos os Slots} \text{Andar(} \sqrt{\text{Número de Aviões no slot}} \times \text {Status Anti-Aéreo do Avião} \text{)}Exemplo de como calcular o poder do caça de um navio usando a fórmula. Poder do Caça da Akagi Kai (com Reppus nos slot 1 e 2, Reppu Kai no slot 3, M62 no slot 4) = Andar[ √(Slot 1) x AA do Reppu] + Andar[ √(Slot 2) x AA do Reppu] + Andar[ √(Slot 3) x AA do ReppuKai] + Andar[ √(Slot 4) x AA do M62] = Andar[ √(20) x 10] + Andar[ √(20) x 10] + Andar[ √(32) x 12] + Andar[ √(10) x 4] = 44 + 44 + 67 + 11 = 166 * Caças e Torpedeiros, Bombardeiros de Mergulho e Hidroaviões bombardeiros com status +AA participam do Combate de Caças. * Aviões de Reconhecimento (carrier ou hidroavião de reconhecimento ) NÃO participarão do Combate de Caças. * O poder dos Caças da Frota Aliada e Inimiga é comparado para determinar o resultado do Combate de Caças: *PCI: Poder do Caça Inimigo, PC: Poder do Caça. Abreviado para poupar espaço. *Este cálculo não leva em conta nenhuma arma anti-aérea equipada nos navios. Status anti-aéreo do Carrier também não é considerado. *O percentual de aviões derrubados é aplicado ao resultado respectivo de ambos os lados, e é calculado por slot. **Por exemplo, assegurando Superioridade Aérea significa que os aviões aliados derrubaram até 80% dos aviões inimigos, e o inimigo sob Incapacidade Aérea vai derrubar até 40% **Como isso é aplicado por slot, 80% de um grupo de bombardeiros inimigos pode ser neutralizado enquanto um segundo teve 0% de derrubada. *Aviões levados em carriers moderadamente/fortemente danificados pode ainda participar do estágio do combate de caças. *Contato pode ser acionado tendo pelo menos 1 avião de escolta, hidroavião de escolta e/ou torpedeiro equipado. Isto aumenta o dano durante a fase de bombardeio dependendo do bônus de precisão do esquadrão de ação de Contato. *Mesmo que os aviões aliados assegurem supremacia aérea, aviões podem ainda ser perdidos (até 10%), e o subsequente estágio de defesa anti-aérea pode eliminar mais bombardeiros. *Se a fota inimiga não lançar caças e nenhum avião for lançado por nenhum dos lados, o resultado padroniza para Supremacia Aérea. Se ambos os lados não lançarem aviões, o resto da batalha é tratada como se fosse alcançada Paridade Aérea. Poder do Caça Inimigo Cut-In Anti-Aéreo Certas combinações de equipamentos proporcionarão uma chance de um Cut-in Anti-Aéreo (CIAA) durante o combate aéreo. Quando ativado, a animação cut-in (mostrado à direita) vai aparecer antes do antes de envolver os caças inimigos, mas não aparenta afetar o resultado do estado de controle aéreo (AS+, AS, Paridade Aérea ou Negação). Com um Cut-In AA e uma boa composição anti-aéra, é relativamente possível obliterar todos os bombardeiros inimigos antes de eles infligirem qualquer dano e ainda previnem os carriers inimigos de bombardearem (já que eles têm 0 bombardeiros restando).' ' Por mais que vários navios possam ser equipados com a combinação CIAA em uma frota,' somente um navio pode realizar a CIAA durante a fase aérea'. O número de aviões derrupados é dependente do navio a realizar a CIAA e dos seus equipamentos. Trazer mais navios capazes de realizar CIAA NÃO vai aumentar o número de aviões derrubados via CIAA. Akizuki e Maya Kai-2 têm um bonus escondidos para a sua Cut-In Anti-Aérea que que aumentam enormemente a efetividade da sua Cut-In AA . Em Exercícios PVP, a frota adversária pode fazer Cut-ins AA, mas a animação não é mostrada. Defesa Anti-aérea da Frota Cada slot de bombardeiro inimigo está atribuído aleatoriamente para um navio defensor. Estes navios então, para cada slot inimigo atribuído, têm aproximadamente 50% de chance de derrubar os aviões inimigos. O número de aviões derrubados é dado pelas equações abaixo: \text{Neutralização} = \text{Andar((AA do Navio } + \text{Andar(AA da Frota} \times \text{Modificador da Formação))} \times 0.2125\text{)} \text{AA da Frota} = \text{Andar(} \sum^\text{Todos os slots}\text{AA Bônus do Equipamento} \times \text{Modificador do Equipamento)} O bônus "AA da Frota" é a soma de todos os slots de equipamento em todos os navios da frota (incluindo os navios defensores). Modificadores da Formação Modificadores do Equipamento *Qualquer equipamento que da um bônus anti-aéreo vai contribuir na neutralização dos bombardeiros inimigos. *O navio escolhido para defender contra os bombardeiros não é necessariamente o navio alvejado por aquele slot. *O navio selecionado para defender não é necessariamente o alvejado pelo bombardeiro. Qualquer navio aliado, incluindo submarinos, poder ser escolhidos para defender contra bombardeiros. *Estes cálculos só se aplicam para o anti-aéreo defensivo da frota aliada; frotas inimigas parecem usar uma fórmula diferente. Estágios iniciais Os estágios iniciais de um combate procedem na ordem com o efeito da Expedição de Suporte, a salva Inicial de Torpedo e então a exibição da forma de engajamento. *No Mundo 5 e nos Mapas de Evento, a frota de lançamento pode receber uma salva de fogo de Suporte das frotas mandadas para as Expedições de Suporte. O tipo de fogo de suporte depende da composição da frota da expedição. *A Salva Inicial de Torpedo é lançada por Submarinos acima do level 10, navios com o Type A Ko-hyoteki (CLTs, AVs, SS) equipado, e o Battleship da Classe Re inimigo. **Torpedos são lançados por todos os navios simultaneamente e a precisão é afetada pelo tipo de Formação selecionado. *Os estágios iniciais são finalizados com a exibição da forma de engajamento, a orientação das duas frotas. Modificador da Forma de Engajamento } | style="text-align:center;" |100% | style="text-align:center;" |45% | style="text-align:center;" |45% | style="text-align:center;" | |- |Engajamento de Frente | style="text-align:center;" |80% | style="text-align:center;" |30% | style="text-align:center;" |40% | style="text-align:center;" | |- |Cruzado em T (Vantagem) | style="text-align:center;" |120% | style="text-align:center;" |15% | style="text-align:center;" |15% | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="white-space: nowrap;" |Cruzado em T (Desvantagem) | style="text-align:center;" |60% | style="text-align:center;" |10% | style="text-align:center;" |0% | style="text-align:center;" | |} *Por favor note que todas as formas de engajamento afetam ambos os lados igualmente, incluindo cruzado em T (Vantagem ou Desvantagem). * Batalha Noturna e combate aéreo não são afetados pelas formas de engajamento. Salvas de torpedos são afetadas pelas formas de engajamento *Equipando um Saiun efetivamente fará com que o que deveria ser um Cruzado em T (Desvantagem) se tornar um Engajamento de Frente. *É especulado que a forma de Engajamento também tem impacto sobre a precisão. Combate Diurno *Combate Diurno consiste em 3 fases: 1º Bombardeio, 2º Bombardeio, Torpedo Final *Durante a fase de primeiro bombardeio, a ordem de fogo é determinada pelo alcance máximo de um navio. **Navios são dispostos em ordem a partir de alcance Muito Longo → Longo → Médio → Curto → Muito Curto. **A ordem de bombardeio alterna de navios aliados para navios inimigos. Se dois navios do mesmo lado possuírem o mesmo alcance, o navio que ataca primeiro entre os dois é escolhido aleatoriamente. *A segunda fase de bombardeio move-se a partir do topo até o fim da linha de combate. **Navios incapazes de atacar durante a fase de bombardeio (i.e. submarinos) serão pulados, mas os que forem capazes de atacar mas estiverem impossibilitados à isso (ex. carriers danificados) ainda terão turnos mas sem ação. *CVLs e CVs devem estar em condição boa ou levemente danificados para poderem participar das fases de bombardeio, com a exceção dos Armored Aircraft Carriers (ex. Taihou) que ainda podem atacar enquanto moderadamente danificados. Mais do que zero equipamentos de aviões-não-caça também são obrigatórios. Note que LHA não é restringido por isso. * A salva de Torpedos Final é atirando por todos os SS(V), DD, CL(T), CA(V), AV, Bismarck drei, e Battleship da Classe Re inimigo. ** Torpedos são lançados por todos os navios simultaneamente e a precisão é afetada pelo tipo de Formação selecionado. ** Navios não podem estar moderadamente ou fortemente danificados para participar. Combate Noturno *O dano da batalha noturna depende tando do poder de ataque do Firepower quanto do Torpedo.. Consequentemente, DDs, CLs, CLTs e CAs tem sua força drasticamente aumentada à noite. *Qualquer embarcação à noite não pode estar fortemente danificada (vermelho) antes de atacar para poder ter participação na batalha noturna. *Certas combinações de equipamentos (Canhões Principais, Armas Secundárias, Torpedos) irão causar um Cut-I ou Ataques Duplos à noite, altamente aumentando a precisão ou firepower **Equipamentos auxiliares (ex. RADAR, SONAR, Depth Charges, Searchlights, Turbinas, Munição Especial, Equipamentos Puro AA], Torpedo Bulges, e Midget-subs) não vão afetar a combinação. *Se nós de combate noturno forem antecipados, pode ser bem útil utilizar equipamentos especializados para batalhas noturnas como Star Shells e Searchlight. Type 98 Recon Seaplane (Night Scout) também é uma opção. * Evasão dos submarinos é altamente aumentada em Batalhas Noturnas regulares, então eles não podem levar mais do que baixos danos. Em batalhas iniciando à noite e lançamentos com Frota Combinada, submarinos não vão receber o aumento de Evasão, então eles vão receber dano normalmente. *Modificadores de dano por Formação e Modificadores de dano por Formas de Engajamento não são aplicados em Batalhas Noturnas (i.e. eles são sempre 100%). **Como uma exceção, em nós que começam com Batalha Noturna e em Batalha Noturna de Frota Combinada, modificadores de dano anti-submarino para Formação e Formas de Engajamento são aplicados. ***A forma de Engajamento não é mostrada explicitamente em nós de Batalha Noturna. *A animação para navios equipados com 2 torpedos diferentes pode ser diferente mas o dano desferido ainda é o mesmo. **Equipar Prototype FaT Type 95 Oxygen Torpedo Kai + 61cm Quint (Oxygen) Torpedo Mount vão mostar uma animação em Cut-In de FaT+Quint+Quint e se for equipado de outra maneira, a animação Cut-In irá mostrar Quint+FaT+FaT. Contudo, ambas as animações produzem o mesmo dano desferido. Cálculos de Dano Fórmula Principal Poder de Ataque Básico * De acordo com a wikiwiki, múltiplos SONAR/Depth charges não impulsionam o bônus de ASG (i.e. 2 de cada ainda fazem o bônus de 1.15) Modificadores Pré-Limite Estes são fatores que são aplicados diretamente ao poder de ataque do seu navio. * Modificador de Formação (veja "Modificador de Dano") * Modificador de Engajamento * Modificador por Vida * Escalonamento de Avião (Apenas para Ataque Aéreo Inicial) * Modificador de Ataque Especial para Noite Efeitos para os modificadores são multiplicados cumulativamente. Modificador por Vida do Navio Estes modificadores não afetam o Combate Aéreo. Escalonamento de Avião Aplicado em bombardeiros durante o ataque aéreo inicial. Estes são números aleatórios multiplicados pelo poder de bombardeios do avião. Modificador de Ataque Especial para Noite Algumas combinações de equipamentos têm chance de acionar ataques especiais à noite, dando reforço a ambos poder de ataque e precisão. Este estágio é geralmente o mais recompensador / perigoso porque ambos os lados têm seu poder de ataque drasticamente elevados. O navio deve estar habilitado a participar da batalhar noturna para conseguir acionar ataques especiais. Poder de Ataque Limite Aplicado após os modificadores de Pré-Limite. Esta é uma leve restrição no seu poder de ataque efetivo. Condição: Se o seu poder de ataque pré-limite exceder: * 150 '''para Batalha Diurna * '''300 '''para Batalha Noturna * '''100 '''para Ataques Anti-sub O Limite de Poder de Ataque vai ser ativado, reduzindo a efetividade do seu poder de ataque pré-limite. O cálculo é: \text {Poder de Ataque Após a Limitação} = x + \sqrt {\text {Poder de Ataque antes da Limitação} - x} , Onde x representa o limite de poder de ataque. Limite máximo de dia (150) frequente mente torna importante utilizar Detecção da Artilharia já que eles impulsionam o seu poder de ataque '''acima do limite, Combate Noturno pode ser muito perigoso e/ou recompensador devido ao fato de ter um limite muito alto (300) e pela inclusão do torpedo ao firepower para o cálculo do poder de ataque básico. Modificadores Pós-Limite No cálculo de dano, modificadores Pós-limite são aplicados'' acima do limite, mas 'antes da redução de armadura inimiga. Assim eles se tornam um acesso muito efetivo para impulsionar o seu dano infringido (esp. contra inimigos com muita defesa). Atualmente, os modificadores pós-limite vêm a partir de: * Detecção da Artilharia (aka. Ataque Especial Diurno) * Dano Crítico * Contato (Ataque Aéreo Inicial) Detecção da Artilharia Certas combinações de equipamentos têm chance de acionar ataques especiais durante a batalha diurna, dando reforço a ambos poder de ataque e precisão. Os modificadores de dano são aplicados acima do limite (150), assim sendo muito efetivos contra alvos com muito escudo. Note que o navio requer ao menos 1 hidroavião a bordo para realizar Detecção de Artilharia. Modificador de Crítico Maioria das formas de ataque (Torpedo, Bombardeio, Anti-Submarino, Bombardeio Preferencial) têm a chance de infringir crítico no alvo. O modificador de dano é aplicado acima do limite. Deve ser notado que '''a mensagem de crítico sempre aparece quando o dano infringido é maior ou igual à 40, independentemente do fato de se o modificador de 150% foi aplicado ou não. Por outro lado, a mensagem de crítico nunca vai aparecer quando o dano infringido é melhor ou igual à 14, mesmo se o modificador de 150% foi aplicado. Contato Contato aparece durante a fase de Combate Aéreo. Ele aumenta o dano de bombardeio para todos os bombardeiros aliados. Se feito com sucesso, uma imagem do esquadrão realizando contato é mostrado no indicador de Formação da frota adversária, com o texto "触接中". *Condições de Acionamento: **Mais controle aéreo do que Negação Aérea **Ao menos um avião escoteiro, hidroavião escoteiro ou torpedeiro equipado. ***Hidroaviões bombardeiros, Type 3 Spotter, e Ka-type Autogyros não podem realizar contato. **Imagina-se que para cada slot equipado para avião escoteiro, hidroavião escoteiro ou torpedeiro é dado uma chance de acionar o Contato. Uma vez que bem sucedido, o bônus aplicado é escolhido aleatoriamente ponderado para todos os aviões elegíveis equipados. Diferentes tipos de avião têm diferentes taxas de acionamento. Elas são grosseiramente estimadas como (se apenas um está equipado): 'Modificador de Dano de Contato' *O aumento de dano depende do +bônus de precisão do esquadrão realizando contato. 'Notas' * Type 2 Recon Aircraft é útil no caso o bônus de dano no bombardeio é desejado enquanto não remove a chance de T-Desvantagem, devido ao sua grande taxa de ativação. *Com contato, o poder de ataque máximo do bombardeio (antes de defesa, crítico e munição) é em torno de 180. Com um pouco de sorte, é possível afundar um Flagship da Classe Ru (Escudo = 99) com um ataque sem crítico. Modificador de Munição Restante *Em geral, duas barras de serão usadas numa Batalha Diurna para todos os navios, independentemente de terem ou não atacado. *O Modificador de Munição Restante afeta todas as fases, incluindo a Fase de Combate Aéreo. *Quando entrando em batalha noturna, o Modificador de Munição Restante em uma embarcação permanece o mesmo que a última batalhar diurna. Uma barra de é usada para todos os navios na Batalha Noturna, independentemente de terem ou não atacado. *Pelo fato de que maioria das batalhas vão consumir 2 barras de munição cada, tente engajar o boss antes da 5ª batalha, ou até mesmo alcançar a vitória se torna improvável (mas não impossível). *Quando for tentar derrotar os nós de boss, evite batalhas noturnas e redemoinhos no caminho. **Redemoinhos irão reduzir as barras ou da sua frota lançada, o que pode ser desvantajoso em lançamentos longos. Equipando um ou mais navios com RADAR pode audar a reduzir perdas feitas a partir desses. *Nós apenas de Submarinos em mapas de evento de tempo limitado não consumem munição em batalhas diurnas ou Noturnas. Mecanismos de Proteção do Navio do Jogador Enquanto as fórmulas acima e declarações são geralmente apenas para dano recebido para um navio do jogaor, há limites adicionais que se aplicam apenas à unidades aliadas. Estes mecanismos de proteção são importantes para o balanceamento do jogo e para proteger a sua frota de afundar. *Para Navios entrando em uma batalha com o HP em chuuha (laranja) ou superior: **O dano recebido não pode reduzir o HP abaixo de 1. ***Qualquer ataques futuros se tornarão erros. **Para flagships, assim como navios com 20 de moral ou mais (i.e. não sendo carinha vermelha): ***Se o dano recebido exceder o HP atual, então em vez de tomar todo o dano,o dano do ataque atual é limitado à 50%-79% (arredondado para baixo) do HP atual. ****Isto pode ocasionalmente ajudar navios com menos HP e/ou escudo à evitar taiha (vermelho), já que isso pode estreitar a janela que os navios inimigos tem para alcancar taiha sem acionar a proteção. ****Para navios com a hp cheia, é ocasionalmente possível para o dano em levemente danificado. Combinações de Equipamentos para Combate * Cut-In Anti-Aérea (CIAA) * Ataques Especiais Dirunos (Detecção de Artilharia) * Ataques Especiais Noturnos * Combinações Comuns * Lista Completa de Combinações Cut-in Anti-Aérea Com uma das combinações a seguir, o seu navio pode realizar uma Cut-in AA antes de encontrar os bombardeiros inimigos, ajudando a eliminar mais aviões durante a fase aérea. Note que a CIAA NÃO ajuda você a ganhar Superioridade Aérea. Requerimentos: Um dos conjuntos a seguir: # Canhão Principal Pesado , Type 3 Shell , mais Direcional de Fogo Antiaéreo''' (DFAA)' #* ''Pode ser suplementado com um RADAR AA #* Somente disponível para BB(V)s. # High-Angle mount (canhão principal ou secundário) , mais DFAA #* Pode ser suplementado com um RADAR AA #* Realizável por qualquer navio de superfície. # [[10cm Twin High-angle Mount + Direcional de Fogo Antiaéreo|'10cm Twin High-angle Mount + DFAA']], mais RADAR AA #* Pode ser suplementado com outro HA Mount capaz de CIAA #* Somente disponível para DD & CL(T). # [[25mm Triple Autocannon Mount (Desenvolvimento Concentrado)|'25mm Triple Autocannon Mount (Desenvolvimento Concentrado)']], mais Arma AA (qualquer) e RADAR AA #* Realizável por qualquer navio de superfície. # 12.7cm Twin High-angle Mount +Direcional de Fogo Antiaéreo, mais RADAR AA ou 90mm Single High-angle Gun Mount, mais RADAR AA #* Pode ser suplementado com outro HA Mount capaz de CIAA #* Realizável por qualquer navio de superfície exceto DDs. * Akizuki tem um Direcional de Fogo AA embutido, o que a permite acionar CIAA sem um DFAA com a seguinte combinação ** High-Angle mount (qualquer) mais qualquer ou ambos: *** RADAR (qualquer tipo) *** High-Angle mount (qualquer) *Maya Kai 2 pode acionar CIAA com uma única combinação: ** [[25mm Triple Autocannon Mount (Desenvolvimento Concentrado)|'25mm Triple Autocannon Mount (Desenvolvimento Concentrado)']], mais High-Angle mount (qualquer) *** Pode ser suplementado com um RADAR AA Efeito: * Providencia uma explosão de AdE em todos os bombardeiros inimigos vindos, a partir do navio que está o acionando.'' (orgiem)'' * Há uma hipótese de que quando o CIAA é acionado, ele mata diretamente um certo número (2~8) de aviões por slot de bombardeiro inimigo. (origem: [1], [2], [3]) ** As cobinações mais efetivas pertencem à Maya Kai-2 ('''H.C,R*',, ou H'A mount, 25mm Autocannon mount (Desenvolvimento.'C'oncentrado), + '''R'adar Aéreo)'' ** Seguido por Akizuki ('H.H.R*, ou H'A mount, '''H'A mount + 'R'adar Aéreo)'' ** Efeitos da 90mm Single HA Mount são atualemente desconhecidos. '''Chances de Acionar: * Status AA ( ) do navio performando cut-in (bônus de equipamento inclusos) afetam a taxa de acionamento. * Independente do status total do AA da frota. * Várias combinações de equipamentos providenciam chances de ativação diferentes. (original). **Akizuki (H.H.R) tem possívelmente uma das maiores taxas de acionamento. (~67%) Ataques Especiais Diurnos (Detecção de Artilharia) Detecção de Artilharia permite que o seu navio com hidroaviões dê ataques duplos (AD) e cut-in (CI) durante batalha diurna. Requirimentos *Superioridade Aérea (AS) ou superior alcançado na fase de combate aéreo * Não estar em estado fortemente danificado (大破) * Navio carregando ao menos 1 hidroavião . (i.e. slots não são com 0 remanescentes) * Certas combinações de equipamentos (veja abaixo) Modos de Ataque e Combinações Combinações diferentes fornecem chances de acionar vários modos de ataque. *Listas de Canhão Principal e Armas Secundárias. *Existem combinações básicas usadas no jogo. Você não precisa exatamente a atribuição a seguir (1º Slot = Principal, 3º Slot = Hidroavião, etc) já que estes equipamentos são utilizados no mesmo navio. * Qualquer outra variação de combinações NÃO vão mudar o modo de ataque ou modificador de dano. Sinta-se livre para adicionar outro equipamento auxiliar quando possível. * Ataques Mistos fornecem chances para ambos AD e CI da batalha diurna. * Quando tanto CI quanto AD não são acionados, o navio vai apensar realizar um ataque único, desferindo 100% de dano. * Chances de funcionar são estimadas sob as seguintes condições: AS+ & FLdV = 300;''' Atribuição: '''Não-flagship.''' * O inimigo é capaz de realizar Detecção da Artilharia na sua frota, ambos AD & CI. * Para mais informações sobre as mecânicas do Ataque Special Diurno, você deve visitar [http://pt.kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/Detecção_da_Artilheria Detecção da Artilharia. '''Chances de Ativação da Detecção da Artilharia * O flagship tem ~15% a mais de chances para acionar a Detecção da Artilharia. * Perder Supremacia Aérea (AS+) para Superioridade Aérea (AS) vai diminuir as chances de ativação para ~12%. A penalidade é maior para ataque misto. * Maior LdV (Linha de Visão) total da frota irá aumentar levemente as chances, ao redor de 5% ~ 10% por 100 de FLdV adicional. Note que o FLdV é igual à soma dos status de LdV de todos os navios de sua frota. Bônus para equipamentos são inclusos no cálculo. * Combinação de equipamento irá afetar as chances (veja a tabela abaixo) Ataques Especiais Noturnos Ataques especiais noturnos possibilitam o seu navio de realizar ataque duplo (AD) e cut-in (CI) à noite. Estes ataques especial demandam menos condições, mas são mais confiáveis e poderosos que a detecção da artilharia durante o dia. Requirimentos * Não estar fortemente danificado (大破) * Certas combinações de equipamentos (veja abaixo) Modos de Ataque e Combinações Diferentes combinações têm chances de ativar diferentes modos de ataque. Modos de ataque são SOMENTE determinados pelo pré-requisito. Sinta-se livre para adicionar qualquer equipamento auxiliar (AP shell , hidroavião , arma AA , etc.).nos slots remanescentes. * Quando a sua combinação cumprir os pré-requisitos para modos de ataque múltiplo, o que estiver mais próximo da parte inferior da lista será considerado. * Se dois ataques simultâneos / consecutivos forem realizados, o dano total será exibido juntamente mas o Limite de Dano (e redução de Escudo Inimigo) serpa aplicado separadamente para cada ataque. * Quando AD ou CI não forem acionados, o navio realizará apenas um ataque único normal. Chance de Ataque Duplo Noturno Tem uma chance de ativação muito alta (~99%) e relativamente consistente (origem). A taxa de ativação decresce com o status de dano do navio (precisa de fonte), mas não é dependente de sorte. Seus resultados têm um dano médio tipicamente maior e mais consistente do que combinações para cut-in para navios com valores normais de sorte. Chance de Cut-in Noturno: (\text{Sorte} + \text{Modificador de Atribuição} + \text{Modificador por Vida} + \text{Modificador do Searchlight} ) \% Na fórmula antiga, era '''Sorte *0.85.' * '''Tanto retornos decrescentes quanto o grande limite sobre a sorte acima de 50 para cut-ins de torpedo.' (origem 1, 2) ** Consequentemente, a chance de CI de torpedo para Yukikaze (60 de sorte) estará aproximadamente no mesmo nível de Shigure (50 de sorte). * anto retornos decrescentes quanto o grande limite sobre a sorte acima de 40 para cut-ins de três armas. (origem) ** Consequentemente, navios com grande sorte irão sofrer de redução nas chances de cut-in de 5~10% quando estiverem usando combinações de cut-in de três armas comparado com dois torpedos. * Tanto retornos decrescentes quanto o grande limite sobre a sorte acima de 60 para cut-ins mistas (origem 1, 2) * De Acordo com vários relatórios, os modificadores de valores exatos de flagship e dano mínimo ainda são controversos. Os valores the exact values of flagship and minor damage modifiers are still in controversy. Os valores médios são mostrados entre parênteses, com desvio de +/- 5. Anti-Sub de Guerra Qualquer submarino inimigo vai forçar Destroyers e Light Cruisers a focá-lo. Isto também se aplica à Aviation Heavy Cruisers, Aviation Battleships, Seaplante Tender, Light Carrier e Akitsumaru equipada com hidroaviões bombardeiros, Ka-type Observation Autogyro ou Type 3 Spotter/Liaison (ASG). Cut-In e Ataques Duplos são ignorados. Em Batalhas Noturnas normais, o dano ASG é zerado. Em batalhas iniciando à noite, Modificadores de Formação são aplicados. Combinações Comuns * Combinações comuns de equipamentos e seu propósito * Destroyers ** Como destroyers não têm a habilidade de utilizar aviões, eles têm baixo firepower mas altos status de torpedo e poucos slots de equipamentos, seu uso em frotas é geralmente para fechar os requerimentos da composição. Sua combinações comuns focam em Anti-Sub de Guerra, Torpedo Noturno, ou Suporte Anti-Aéreo ** Uma mixagem de SONAR e Depth Charges ( ) tornam seus destroyers em assassinos de submarino mais efetivos e precisos quando a frota inimiga contém Submarinos. ** Em destroyers com grande sorte (Ayanami, Shigure, Yukikaze), 2 ou 3 peças de Torpedo ( ) vão frequentemente acionar uma Cut-In potente de torpedo em Batalha Noturna. ** Quando enfrentando mapas com muitas frotas inimigas com carriers, destroyers podem providenciar uma quantidade considerável de suporte AA para a frota usando combinações de high-angle mounts e Cut-in Anti-Aérea para reduzir o dano recebido dos bombardeiros. ** Em destroyers com baixa sorte é aconselhável à usar 2 canhões principais + alguma coisa que não seja torpedo ou arma principal, isso irá acionar Ataque Duplo em batalhas noturnas. * Light Cruisers ** Light Cruisers ganham acesso a Canhões principais de tamanho médio para implementar o seu firepower assim como hidroaviões (com algumas pequenas exceções no que diz respeito à hidroaviões, sendo CLTs, Isuzu Kai Ni, Yuubari e ambas da Class Tenryuu), tornando combinações de Detecção da Artilharia possível e efetiva contra embarcações inimigas com defesa moderada. ** Para light cruisers enfrentando frotas inimigas, uma combinação com 2 Canhões Principais e um Hidravião ( ) oferece um ataque duplo potente em ambas batalhas diurna e noturna. ** Para frotas sem poder aéreo, um Canhão Principal Médio e dois 15.5cm Triple Gun Mounts ( ) vão maximizar o firepower enquanto mantêm os ataques duplos em Batalhas Noturnas ** A classe especial das Torpedo Cruisers merece uma menção aqui: sua especialidade está em seus torpedos e deveriam ser quase sempre estar equipadas com Type A Ko-hyoteki (para habilitar ataques de torpedo iniciais). Para diversificar a sua produção de dano, geralmente dois canhões principais médios e/ou 15.5cm Triple Gun Mounts são equipados para aumentar o dano de bombardeio e habilitar Ataques Duplos em Batalhas Noturnas ( ). *** Antes da última remodelação das Torpedo Cruisers , devido aos seus slots limitados é aconselhável usar Type A Ko-hyoteki e um torpedo ( ) para fazerem a maioria dos ataques preferenciais. * Heavy Cruisers ** Heavy Cruisers trazem a introdução de combinações com 4 slots após a suas remodelações e todos eles trazem a habilidade de lançar hidroaviões para a Detecção da Artilharia. Enquanto eles ainda estão limitados aos canhões principais médios, o seu maior firepower e escudo pode torná-los combatentes sólidos quando Battleships estão desabilitados ou cometem overkill. ** As combinações para a maioria das situações será de 2 canhões principais, RADAR e hidroavião ( ) nas quais providenciam potencial para ataque duplo durante o dia e à noite. ** Certos bosses de Evento recebem dano adicional quando um navio está equipado com Type 3 Shells. Como os heavy cruisers têm acesso a estes, um Heavy Cruiser pode acabar trocando o RADAR por uma Type 3 Shell ( ) para ser efetivo contra esses tipos de alvo (ver Airfield Princess). ** No caso de batalha começando com Bataha Noturna, uma opção é substituir o RADAR e os hidroaviões por dois torpedos , no qual vai perder ataques especiais diurnos mas dão a chance para uma cut-in poderosa com dois torpedos. * Battleships ** Battleships ganham acesso a seleção de Canhão Principal Pesado resultando em firepower massivo em adição à Obus de Perfuração de Escudo que podem causar acertos críticos brutais. Combinações para battleships são similares às das heavy cruisers, com uma adição notável. ** Os Obus de Perfuração de Escudo que os battleships têm acesso podem fazer uma combinação altamente efetiva com 2 Canhões Principais, AP Shell e Hidroavião ( ) na qual tem uma Cut-In de Detecção da Artilharia mais efetiva, providenciando melhor status que as armas secundárias. ** Nota: Tweets Oficiais alertam que a super-utilização dos canhões acima da qual os BB foram destinados à receber geram "sobrepeso" e fica a sjeito a uma penalidade "mínima" de precisão. (I.e. Muitos canhões de 46cm ou mesmo 41cm em Fast Battleships como a Classe Kongou ou Bismarck.) ** Assim como as Heavy Cruisers, a combinação com Type 3 Shell ( ) é efetiva contra instalações ou inimigos na base da terra. * Carriers ** Aviões. Caças o suficiente para alcançar Superioridade ou Supremacia Aérea, preencha com Torpedeiros em slots maiores para bombeamentos preferenciais e/ou Bombardeiros de Mergulho em slots menores para dano de bombardeio. ** Torpedeiros e Bombardeiros de Mergulho são rudemente equivalentes. Enquanto Torpedeiros têm vantagem em bombardeio aéreo preferencial, seu dano é dependente do número de aviões sobreviventes, tornando a superioridade aérea muito importante para eles. Em casos onde a Superioridade Aérea não é alcançada, usar mais Bombardeiros de Mergulho prova-se mais efetivo. ** É possível equipar Armas Secundárias como a 15.5cm Triple Gun Mount ou a especial SCAMP para aumentar o alcance dos carriers e se pôr na frente na ordem de alcance durante o bombardeio, o que pode ser muito útil para priorizar o dano das CV(L) quando está numa frota de DDs. ** Para salvar bauxita (especialmente em exercícios contra outras frotas), uma combinação de duas 15.5cm Triple Gun Mount e/ou SCAMP com um Saiun e um bombardeiro único no 4º slot pode habilitar bombardeios poderoso a custo do potencial do ataque aéreo inicial ( ). ** Penalidade de Sobrepeso Desde uma certa atualização, usar canhões principais mais do que foi designado para o navio pode levar a certos níveis de penalidade de precião, por instância, usar armas de 41cm ou acima para Classe Kongou. Mais pesquisas precisam ser feitas para mostrar o efeito atual.User blog:Homuhomu123/Shelling Accuracy Test Results (Source to be cited) Land Base Boss Land-base bosses, também conhecidos como bosses de instalação, tem um número de propriedades especiais: *Land-base bosses não podem ser alvejados por torpedos em batalha diurna. *Carriers com Bombardeiros de Mergulho equipados não podem alvejá-los. *Na batalha noturna, somente uma porção da fórmula do firepower (firepower + torpedo) será contada. *Type 3 Shells dão bônus de dano contra eles, e são considerados o counter principal contra o grande escudo que estes inimigos frequentemente possuem. A fórmula de dano é Firepower × 2.5. *WG42 similarmente oferece um bônus em dano (Firepower x 2), mas o efeito destes equipamentos sobrescreve ataques duplos e cut-ins. *Em vez do habitual levemente danificado (小破), moderadamente danificado (中破), fortemente danificado (大破) e afundado (轟沈) , é mostrado desordenado (混乱), danificado (損害), destruído (損壊) e demolido (破壊). Funcionalmente, as duas séries de indicações de dano são equivalentes. Lista Completa de Combinações * Segue uma lista extensa de possíveis combinações de equipamentos para Deteção de Artilharia e ataques Noturnos. * : Possibilidade de Cut-In ou Ataque Duplo Dois Slots Três Slots Quatro Slots Condições de Vitória ;Perfect S *Todos os navios inimigos afundam e a frota aliada não recebe dano. ;S (Vitória) *Todos os navios inimigos afundam e nenhum navio aliado afunda. ;A (Vitória) *Requer um número de navios inimigos afundado (veja abaixo) e nenhum navio aliado afunda. ;B (Vitória Tática) * Afundar o flagship inimigo garante ao menos um B conquanto que nenhum navio aliado afunde.. *Flagship inimigo afunda, navio aliado afunda e o número de navios aliados afundados < número de navios inimigos afundados. *O indicador de dano é pelo menos 2.5 vezes maior do que o indicador de dano inimigo. * Esta taxa é o requerimento minimo para limpar mapas sem indicador de boss. ;C (Derrota Tática) *Não completou nenhuma condição para A ou B, mas os inimigo recebeu uma certa quantidade de dano. *Indicador de dano é maior que o indicador inimigo, mas não é 2.5 vezes maior. *Navio aliado afunda, indicador de dano maior que o do inimigo, mas não é 2.5 vezes maior *Navio aliado afunda, flagship inimigo afunda e o número de navios aliados afundados é menor que o número de navios inimigos afundados. É possível para limpar mapas com indicador de boss (ex. 4-4, 5-3, mapas de evento) com um C se o flagship inimigo afundar. ;D (Derrota) *Inimigo sofreu menos do que uma certa quantidade de dano **Ambos os lados sofrendo 0 de dano também leva a D. **Se a sua frota consiste em apenas um único navio e rele receber Forte Dano sem encontrar ou vencer os requirimentos, será instantaneamente julgado como D. *Indicador de dano menor que o medidor inimigo. *Navio aliado afunda, nem todos os inimigos afundam e o indicador é menor que o indicador inimigo. ;E (Derrota) *Acima de um certo número de navios afundados. (Veja Abaixo) *Navio aliado afunda e não é encontrada nenhuma condição de Vitória. *Nenhum dano infringido ao inimigo, enquanto toma acima de uma certa quantidade (Nunca acontece numa frota de 1). 'Notas' *O Requisito mínimo de afundamento: ** 4 navios de uma frota de 6 ** 3 navios de uma frota de 5 ** 2 navios de uma frota de 4 ** 2 navios de uma frota de 3 ** 1 navio de uma frota de 2 *Status de vitória afeta a chance de conseguir drops e drops raros no nó especificado. **Rank B ou maior é necessário para obter drops. **Rank A ou maior é geralmente necessário para obter drops raros. **Rank S tem chaces maiores de obter drops raros do que rank A, e é requisitado para alguns drops muito raros. ***Alcançando Perfect S em algumas ocasiões irá dobrar a taxa de drop que o rank S já oferece, isso aumenta significantemente a taxa de drops raros. Explicações Adicionais/Detalhes Category:Cálculos Category:Exemplo Category:Ajuda Category:Sistema do Jogo Category:Mecânicas do Jogo |}